creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Irgendwann muss es klappen/@comment-29960686-20160913174839/@comment-25260074-20160913200915
Feedback loading... *Absätze man. Absätze. Das muss ich nicht einmal begründen. Sicher hätte es dir auffallen können, dass es sich bei deinem Text um eine gigantische Wand handelt, bei der man dauernd in der Zeile verrutscht, und irgendwann einfach aufgibt? Wirklich, es ist wenig Arbeit, kann Details hervorheben und macht den Gesamteindruck einfach angenehmer. Du solltest also Absätze benutzen. * "Gewaltiger Kraft" und "sah mich tief an" sind ab jetzt meine absoluten Lieblingsformulierungen ^^ Man sieht jemandem tief in die Augen, oder wendet Unmengen von Kraft an. Die beiden Zitate klingen einfach etwas... unglücklich. Aber das ist nur eine Sache von Sprachgefühl, das sich nach einer Weile des Lesens von fremden Geschichten und Schreiben der Eigenen schon einstellt. * Dativ und Akkusativ sind an und für sich ja ganz einfach, aber wenn die Beiden sich über den Weg laufen, kommt es oft zu unangenehmen Fehlern. "Er neigte sich zu *den* Erdboden" zum Beispiel. Es klingt blöd, und kann schnell behoben werden. * Kommata kannst du auch noch nicht so richtig. Deswegen lässt du sie bei Relativsätzen ganz weg, benutzt sie an und für sich bei Modal- und Temporalsätzen, oder setzt sie falsch. Aber diese Komma-Regeln sind auch ziemlich umfangreich: umso wichtiger, sie zu beherrschen. Bitte ließ dir die Regeln diesbezüglich durch. Es kann dir lediglich helfen. * Nominalisierungen sind auch nicht so dein Fall. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend, zu erklären, wie welche Worte warum als Nomen stehen können, weswegen ich dich eiskalt auf die magische Welt des Internets verweise. (Sorry.) * Unnötige Leerzeichen. Verteilt über den Text. Sie waren ein wenig nervig. Keine Ahnung, wie die in die Geschichte kamen, und warum du sie nicht bemerkt hast, aber sie waren da. Wollte ich nur gesagt haben. * Kennst du den Film "Girl who lept through time"? Das machst du in deinem Text auch ein wenig. Du springst von Gegenwart in Vergangenheit und wieder zurück, was bei einem einzelnen Handlungsstrang nicht sonderlich viel Sinn macht. Such dir eine Zeit aus, in der die Geschichte spielen soll, und behalt sie dann bei. Dadurch wird der Lesefluss erheblich gesteigert. * "dass" ist nicht "das" * "." ist nicht "," * "ss" ist nicht "ß" (Omg Who, du kannst doch nicht SS irgendwohin schreiben.) * "wich" ist nicht wischen. Etwas *weicht* aus, oder *weicht* zurück. Den Schweiß *wischt* man sich jedoch von der Stirn. * "fiel" ist nicht "viel". (Hast du einmal falsch, aber auch einmal richtig gemacht. Bin verwirrt ^^) * Bei Worten wie "eh" solltest du vorsichtig sein. Jugendsprache ist bei einem Jugendlichen gewöhnlich, weswegen es hier gut in den Text passt, aber bei anderen Charakteren wäre dieses Wort nicht so selbstverständlich. * (Die Mutter juckts halt einfach nicht. Sind die nicht sonst vielmehr an dem Zeug interessiert, dass ihr offensichtlich lügender Sohn mit einer süßen Puppe aus dem Keller vorhat?) * Mama bemerkt das vergammelnde Fleisch im Zimmer ihres Sohnes nicht. #AllesKlar #MutterDesJahres2K16 * Dein Latein ist außerdem noch eingerosteter als meines (und das will was heißen. Notes heißt sicher nicht erscheinen, sondern vielmehr Aufzeichnung, vobis bedeutet sie und forgotten ist englisch. * Mama kriegt nix mit. Ihr Sohn fackelt die Bude ab. LÖUFT. * Es passierte nix, weil der lateinische Satz keinen Sinn macht x3 (Dafür hast du die Grammatik richtig. Das konnte ich früher nie. Respekt. Props.) * Wohin "räumst" du bitte das verdorbene Fleisch weg xD? * Geist. Stell ned so viele Fragen gleichzeitig eh. * Also ich bin so ein Nerd, der sich nach vielen Jahren an die Position meines Lichtschalters gewöhnt hat. Aber die Hauptperson ist schlaftrunken, also lasse ich es mal durchgehen. * Puppe ist keine zulässige Kategorie. Beschwörung auch nicht. Hier findest du sämtliche, geläufige Kategorien (: Fazit: An sich ja ganz süß, aber dann doch zu klischeebehaftet. Am Ende ist doch alles ein Traum... oder doch nicht? *DAM DAM DAM* Ist ein wenig schade, weil dein Schreibstil - trotz zwischenzeitlich wirklich reichlich seltsamer Formulierungen - an sich ganz nett ist. Er ist vielleicht noch nicht ganz ausgefeilt, und noch etwas abgehackt, aber wirklich nett zu lesen. Die Geschichte ist genau wie die Ausführung semi; dennoch ist deutliches Potential zu mehr zu erkennen. Du musst dir nur ein wenig mehr Mühe geben, dann wird das schon. Verzeih, dass ab der Hälfte meiner "konstruktiven Kritik", nur noch zusammenhangslose Kommentare von mir stehen. Dennoch wollte ich sie drinnen lassen, weil sie recht amüsant sind. Hau rein, ich warte auf die nächste CP, und hoffe, dass ich ein wenig weiterhelfen konnte. Falls Fragen bestehen, einfach fragen! ^^ LG